Night Class
by PlasticRoses79
Summary: "Unimaginable pleasure surged through Neji's body, not the long, slow burn of his hand when he touched himself on lonely nights, but the intense blaze of a wildfire that consumes everything in its path." (ItaNeji). AU. Smut


_**Author's Note:**_ _I wrote this one shot a few months ago but allowed a friend to post it on her page as a gift. But she has decided to leave the site for her own reasons. I didn't want it to be lost forever lol so I took it back (kidding) But yeah for those of you who never read it it's smut with a hint of plot. Enjoy :)_

 ** _Warning: Yaoi, Smut, Hot vampire Itachi, Neji is ooc_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Hyuga Neji's shoes lightly tapped the tile, echoing through the dark, empty halls as he hurried to Professor Uchiha's office. Despite his position as the Dean of The History Department, Professor Uchiha occupied a room in the bowels of the Historic Building rather than one of the corner offices on the upper floor.

His door stood closed, and he paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he smoothed the front of his navy blue blazer. Before he could raise a hand to knock. Itachi called out to him from inside. "Come in, Neji."

He jumped in surprise, but opened the door. Professor Itachi Uchiha sat behind a massive desk of dark, polished wood. All around him, musty old tomes filled shelves that stretched to the room's high ceilings. There were no windows and no computer. It was the office of an eighty-year-old eccentric, not a handsome young professor like Itachi. He wore suits tailored to display an athlete's lean, muscular form, and his long black hair shone and framed elegant brows and chiseled cheekbones. The professor stared up at Neji with calm, thoughtful eyes the color of onyx. When Itachi called his name, that steady gaze jangled his nerves. Alone in his office, he felt like a sheep watched by a wolf.

"How did you know it was me?" Neji blurted.

Itachi's thin lips twitched upward in a half-smile. "Because the janitor does not wear expansive dress shoes, and you're my eight o'clock appointment." Gold flashed on a wrist as Itachi glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, you're late."

"I...I'm sorry, traffic was..."

Itachi's icy tone cut through his words like a razor. "Sit down, Neji."

The authority in Professor Uchiha's voice didn't allow for hesitation, and the excuse died on his lips as Neji dropped into one of the chairs across from his desk.

"You wanted to see me , sir?" Neji was surprised by how calm his voice sounded. He had worried about this meeting since Professor Itachi had emailed him following class on Monday night. His sophomore American History class was one of the most sought-after in the department, but he only held it at 8PM, by which time Neji was usually exhausted and unable to concentrate. Sine he had barely eked out a D on his midterm three weeks ago, it seemed he picked on Neji each session, calling his name with the most difficult questions possible. His face still burned at the memory of eighty other students staring at him in amusement as he stammered out half-baked answers, each one garnering a look of annoyed reproach from Itachi.

Itachi had the same expression now. "Neji, you're a history major,aren't you?"

He nodded. Even as a child, he had always enjoyed stories about real people and events far more than the fiction loved by his friends. Neji knew it wouldn't do much to help him land a job, but he liked learning about things that interested him.

"So why are you intent on failing my class?" Itachi asked.

Neji's jaw fell open. "I'm not...it's not...That test was hard!"

"Did you study?"

"For three nights straight!"

"Then you don't want to fail?"

Neji shook his head. "Of course not." In fact, he could not afford to fail. He would lose his scholarship if that had happened, and his part-time job waiting tables could barely cover his rent, never mind tuition.

Itachi studied him, and Neji felt his secrets laid bare as he searched his soul. "Then why haven't you come to see me?"

Neji looked down at his lap, where his intertwined fingers squeezed themselves white. "I don't know. I didn't think it would matter." Even beneath that penetrating gaze, he would not admit that he felt intimidated by him.

Though he didn't look a day over thirty-five, Itachi knew every detail of his lessons as though he had lived through it all. In class, he spoke of the last hundred years with the poise and presence not of a simple history teacher, but of the legendary men who shaped the Twentieth Century. But despite his imposing demeanor, Itachi's commanding baritone held Neji spellbound with a mix of emotions and desires that he'd never felt before. Neji knew better than to harbor a schoolgirl's foolish crush, but this felt like so much more.

Professor Uchiha sighed. "You didn't think it would matter if I knew you cared about your grade? Neji, without passion, everything else is pointless." He stood and pushed his tall leather chair back under the desk, then turned to his bookshelves, his hands clasped behind his back as he perused titles on the dusty old spines. Where had he gotten so many old books, anyway?

"I've collected these tomes over time, one here, another there," he said as though answering Neji's unspoken question. "Do you know what makes them special?"

"They're...old?" Neji squirmed in his chair, feeling like a fool. At least here, no one could see him struggle for the right answer.

Itachi chuckled. "Old. Old is relative, Neji. No, what makes them special is that they are books from history."

Neji frowned. "Like our textbooks?"

"Not at all. Textbooks are simply about history. They're too sterile, written long after the dust has settled and the blood has dried. They speak to us objectively of what happened. But no textbook can show us the passions of the moment, the things that moved people in the haze of those tumultuous times. These can." He beckoned Neji to him. "Come and see."

Neji got up and went to stand beside him. He stared at the books, trying to feign interest, but standing this close to Itachi sent a thrill of excitement through his body and drew attention elsewhere. Over the musty odor of old books, he could smell him, a deep and masculine scent that brought to his mind the image of a rose- not the flower itself, but the thorned stem.

Itachi pointed to a book on the top shelf. " This is a firsthand account of a woman who marched on Washington with Martin Luther King, Jr. And this," he said, moving his finger downward, "was written by a schoolteacher at Pearl Harbor. There are more. Collections of essays written by farmers during the Great Depression. Interviews with former slaves."

"But why should any of that matter?" Neji said. " I get it, they were there in the moment, but that doesn't mean that anything they say is true."

Itachi grinned, flashing sharp white teeth. "Exactly, Neji. But when you compare what happened with what people thought and felt about what was happening, you begin to understand a crucial element of human nature."

He paused, and Neji realized he wanted him to answer. " Our feelings distort our ability to understand facts?"

"Exactly. When we study history, we must study not only facts, but the passions of the moment. Then, when we observe the world around us, we can cut through the noise of emotion and understand what's really happening."

"I get it," Neji said, and for the first time, he really did. He considered his feelings of nervous excitement and the fact that he was alone with an attractive professor late at night. He cleared his throat and rubbed a hand across the side of his neck. Had it grown warmer? "And what's happening here?" Neji said.

"An opportunity, if you are bold enough to seize it," Itachi said, his voice low and close to Neji's ear. He stood slightly behind him now; he couldn't back up without brushing against his hip, so he just stood still as a mouse hiding from a hawk.

"Opportunity is good," Neji murmured. It felt like a foolish thing to say, but his mind was too occupied by Itachi's presence. He was so close to him, close enough to...

Itachi's hand rubbed softly on his hip, pressing the blue blazer's fabric against his skin. His other arm circled around his waist and pulled him close. His body felt hard and tense, and he felt his arousal swelling in the hard bulge that pressed against the curve of his ass. Itachi's lips brushed against his earlobe, surprisingly cool, as though he'd just drank from a glass of iced tea.

"You'll be my teaching assistant for the year," he said. "What happens here will be our secret. Is that understood?"

Neji's mind raced. This was wrong, this fantasy made flesh. In Itachi's arms, he felt the fruition of desires he could never admit to himself. But he also felt something else, a slight tension in his shoulders as though the handsome man behind him had more sinister motives than simple lust.

"Professor?" he asked.

"What is it, Neji?"

"Why me? There are plenty of attractive boys in your class."

"You remind me of someone," Itachi said.

"Who?"

Itachi reached past him and plucked a thin old volume down the shelf. Its title was Personal Testimonies from the Uchiha Massacre. With a practiced hand, he opened it to the center section, where glossy pages displayed a collection of grainy black and white photos from the turn of the century. His finger lit on a portrait of a beautiful man with dark bangs that framed his face. "Him."

Neji stared at the man's chiseled face and haunting dark eyes. There was something familiar about him, but... "We don't look anything alike," he said.

"No, but your manner matches his. The way you carry yourself, the way you fold your arms against your chest when you are being observant."

Neji laughed nervously. Had Professor Uchiha lost his mind after too long cooped up in this windowless office? "Are you messing with me? This photo is a hundred years old or more. You couldn't possibly know..."

"He was my brother," Itachi said quietly.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said. That confirmed it- Itachi was nuts.

"I was born in Konoha,Japan in 1832," Itachi said. Sasuke and I were very close, some would say that we were "too" close. He was killed during the massacre of our clan."

"That's not possible," Neji said, stiffening. If he was this delusional, might he also be violent? He wanted to slip away from him, but he held him firmly against his body. He wondered if a janitor would hear him scream.

"Look at me Neji," Itachi said, his voice a firm command. He loosened his grip, and Neji couldn't help himself. He turned around and met his eyes.

They weren't black anymore.

Itachi's eyes glowed like red coals, and his eye cheeks seemed somehow more hollow. His skin did not just look fair; it looked pale, as though he hadn't seen the sun in years. He opened his mouth, and Neji's eyes darted to his teeth. White and straight, they seemed perfectly normal but for the long, sharp canines.

Speechless, Neji trembled as he stared at him. A single word bounced around in his mind with the incessant clattering of a loose quarter in a dryer. Vampire

"Yes," Itachi said as though once again reading his mind. "I was turned after Sasuke's death. Whatever curse Kami lay upon me, he at least had the grace to spare him the horror of seeing what I've become."

"What do you want from?" Neji had to refrain from squeaking.

"The same thing you want", he said, cupping Neji's chin in his hand. "Only more of it." His fingers felt cool against his skin, yet he felt a vital energy flow into him, and the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled as his breath quickened.

Itachi took him by the waist again and pulled his face to his. Neji's lips parted instinctively, and his mouth met his in a kiss like no other. The musty, cluttered office seemed to fade away, as though it were only a dream. Here, only Neji and Itachi existed, and his only purpose was to serve him. To feed him.

His tongue slid into his mouth, reaching for his throat. The needle points of his fang brushed against his bottom lip, but instead of pain, he felt only a thrill. His heart galloped in his chest, pumping blood that seemed to grow hotter as it eagerly rushed through him. Neji felt flush with excitement from his cheeks to the soft slope of his chest.

Below, something more powerful stirred. His nipples felt taut with desire that resonated in the pit of his stomach. Neji could feel his pants tightening uncomfortably; an urgent need that ignored the fear he had known just moments before.

Despite the terrible truth Itachi had revealed to him, Neji felt only relief that he wasn't a madman. Being in the power of a vampire should have frightened him no less, yet his disbelief that such a creature actually existed numbed his terror, and Itachi's allure hadn't faded with his unholy revelation. Whatever he did to Neji seemed of secondary importance to the way his kiss filled him with desire here and now.

Neji leaned into him, sliding his arms underneath his suit jacket to feel the hard, well-defined muscles of his back. Something even harder pressed against his belly as his erection swelled to fill his trousers with an impressive girth.

A low, feral growl rumbled deep in Professor Uchiha's throat as he let his hands glide over Neji's young slender back. His fingers raked the soft curve of his ass, and gave it a hard squeeze as his mouth moved from his lips to trace the line of his jaw. He nipped gently at his earlobe, and Neji shuddered as he descended along the side of his neck. Neji's pulse throbbed in the vein there as though calling out for blood.

The same thing you want, he'd told him. Only more of it. Now he understood what more he wanted. Itachi wanted to feed on him, to draw his blood. But he wasn't ready for that, so before he could sink his teeth into his flesh, Neji let his knees relax and slipped downwards in his arms. He left one hand on the small of his back, but the other circled around the front to rub at the bulge in his pants. Unlike the rest of Itachi, that bulge radiated intense heat, as though a flame burned deep in his loins.

Neji had only dated one guy, and even though he had never went all of the way with anyone, he knelt in front of Itachi, feeling like a filthy slut as he unzipped his pants with a frantic urgency driven by the thought of what he wanted to do to him. The vampire's wool pants fell to his ankles, revealing silk black boxers beneath white shirttails. Neji grabbed the waistband and tugged until his cock spilled out, not pale like the rest of him, but a livid red. It bobbed in front of him, rigid and twitching, and Neji wasted no time wrapping his lips around the swollen tip. If he could please him enough, maybe Itachi would spare him.

Neji glanced up and found Itachi watching him with those blazing red eyes, all traces of the calm professor washed away by whatever demon lay within his soul. His chest heaved with each breath, and he clamped a hand behind Neji's head to pull him forward. Neji submitted and let more slide into his mouth, inch by inch until he pressed against the back of his throat. Neji's stomach tightened, but he did not dare gag or even resist. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take slow, shallow breaths. Bit by bit, his throat relaxed and opened to him, and he cupped his tongue against the bottom of his shaft as Itachi began to rock his hips, sliding that thick, hot length of cock in and out of his throat with slow, firm thrusts.

As Itachi fucked his mouth, Neji moved a hand down his own body. A deep twinge in his abdomen demanded attention, and when he unzipped his pants, he found his own erection hard and slick with pre-cum. Neji arched his back and pulled away from Itachi, gasping surprise at the feeling. He had never been so aroused before, but even though it clouded his judgement, Neji could not stop himself. He stared defiance into Itachi's blazing red eyes as he stroked him, but his hunger was greater than his own. He pulled Neji to his feet with unbelievable strength, then turned him so his ass pressed against the edge of he heavy wooden desk.

"Take off your clothes," Itachi said. "do it neatly."

With trembling hands, Neji obeyed. He unbuttoned his blazer and slipped it off, sliding off his loafers as he did. His cotton dress shirt and khaki pants were the next to go, and he hung everything on an armrest. Itachi stripped out of his own clothes as Neji undressed, but his eyes never left him; he drank in the young body with a greedy thirst, every muscle in his body tensed to pounce.

Still, he had told him to be neat, so Neji meticulously stripped off his boxers and laid them on a chair, then nudged his shoes beneath it. Neji stood before him in the nude, his own erection standing at full attention between his legs.

Slightly blushing, he covered his erection with both hands and looked down at his feet.

"Show me." Itachi commanded, and Neji's hands dropped to his side as he forced himself to meet his eyes. He was naked too now, his body a statue chiseled by a master's hand, every muscle perfectly defined, the skin smooth and flawless. He came to Neji, the length of his cock leading by several inches. It touched his own erection causing him to hiss. Itachi cupped his ass and scooped him up on the desk.

Itachi pushed himself between his legs, and now Neji's apprehension broke through the haze of his mind. "Wait! I'm a virgin," he said, hoping he would not be angry with him.

Instead, Itachi's grin widened. "I know. I could smell your innocence the first time I saw you. Have no fear, I will make you ready." And before he could respond, Itachi bent and kissed the inside of Neji's thigh, where his lifeblood pulsed through the femoral artery. He wondered if he would bleed him now. Instead he kissed his skin, and Neji shuddered as those lips left a damp trail of ecstasy on their way inward. When his tongue slipped over his swollen head, Neji gripped the edges of the desk and bit back a moan as his back arched. Neji's toes curled, and his ass rose up off the desk, pushing his erection further into his questing mouth. Itachi sealed his lips against his slit before swallowing him whole.

Unimaginable pleasure surged through Neji's body, not the long, slow burn of his hand when he touched himself on lonely nights, but the intense blaze of a wildfire that consumes everything in its path. He felt a slender finger slowly entering his tight entrance, before a second one followed soon after. Throwing his head back, Neji let out a loud wanton moan as the fingers tapped a tight bundle of nerves.

He felt himself building toward orgasm, and all his fears melted away. Neji did not care if Itachi fed on him, not if he could experience this feeling. As he tightened around the two fingers against the onrushing orgasm, the vampire suddenly lifted his head, a knowing smile on his wet lips.

Pulling his two fingers out with a slick pop he smirked. " There's so much more I can give you," a sinister rumble gave his baritone a demonic edge. "But first, you must give me all that you have."

"Take it," Neji gasped." please!"

Itachi stood and spread his legs apart, pushing his thighs back to expose him fully as his lustful shaft slipped into the dark crevasse amid his tight hole. Neji's sigh turned into a loud groan as he met resistance, but Neji knew that the flimsy barrier of his virginity would not stop Itachi.

Neji thought about the lesson Itachi had given him before revealing his true nature. Facts and feelings, truth and passion. Understanding required both. He considered the facts, he was about to be fucked by a vampire who would likely drink his blood as well. His life was in mortal danger- and maybe his soul as well. Yet on the cusp of losing his innocence, he felt no fear. All he knew was desire. He understood that there was no escape from the spell he was under, and whatever Itachi was, he had a man's needs and he was willing to satisfy those needs.

Itachi pushed forward and Neji let himself surrender, let his wet, tight passage relax as he pressed against the invisible barrier inside of him. He felt a deep pressure and the sensation of being completely filled. His knuckles whitened where they gripped the desk and he clenched his jaw. For a few moments, sharp pain lanced his body, then the pressure vanished in a flood of warm relief as Professor Uchiha impaled him. His arms leapt off the desk, and he embraced him as his cock slid home.

Everything he had felt before was like a flickering candle compared to the fire he kindled in his belly. Warm sweetness radiated form Itachi's manhood as he moved inside him, and he felt every detail of its smooth shaft as its mushroom tip constantly hit his prostate.

Itachi pulled Neji's arms from his torso and pinned them to the desk with an iron grip as he leaned over him, his face a demonic mask of hungry lust. White teeth flashed, red eyes blazed, and Neji still welcomed him in. This was no gentle lovemaking. Itachi's hips moved like a jackhammer, hard, smooth thrusts that pummeled his newly violated hole with merciless vigor. Neji's body could ache tomorrow; tonight, every thrust was ecstasy.

Neji's legs wrapped around his narrow waist, he pulled him in as he lunged at him with the fury of a beast. Barbaric growls escaped his throat as he ravaged his body, his mouth slathering his exposed skin with kisses. He bit at Neji's aching nipples, sucking and teasing hem with unrestrained passion that left him gasping for breath. Orgasm rose up inside him again, rushing out of the depths, huge and inevitable. He clutched his hips, pulling him close as he braced for its rapturous intensity.

"Oh Kami, don't stop," he whispered in Itachi's ear. "Never stop."

Neji felt him swell inside him, his girth growing suddenly larger as he reached his own finish. And in that moment, he realized that Itachi's lips were on his neck again. Itachi's mouth opened, and his teeth broke his flesh.

Neji groaned, not with pain, but with transcendent ecstasy. A galaxy of stars filled his vision. As Itachi throbbed inside of him, ejecting thick streams of his vampiric seed into his worn passage. Neji flexed around him, tightening and loosening as his own orgasm rolled through him in waves. His body clenched and relaxed over and over; his motions were not his to control.

Itachi flowed into him as his blood flowed into him, a beautiful, unspeakable circle without ending. Neji sensed a bond come into between them, strong and invisible - perhaps even unbreakable. He could sense in his mind, as though their thoughts had melded. Neji felt his desires and hopes, but also his guilt and weariness- guilt as heavy as a mountain and weariness like a black pit that nothing could fill. As their climaxes waned, the depth of his emotions filled Neji with sorrow as he thought of nearly two hundred years spent alone, feeding for survival, never seeing the sun, the brother he had loved a distant memory of a bygone era. A twenty-year old boy like Neji, had no words to soothe such pain. All he could give him...was blood.

Neji touched his face, and Itachi clasped his hand to his cheek. In his touch, he knew that he felt his sorrow, but he didn't flinch away from it. He only lay panting atop him, his body spent, yet roiling with a new vitality- the energy he had stolen from Neji's body. After a time, he softened, and when his cock slipped out of him, wet with his own seed, Neji felt an aching emptiness in its wake.

He touched his neck where he had bitten him. The puncture wounds had closed again, and he thought they would disappear in just a few minutes. "Will I be like you now?" he asked."Will I live forever?"

Itachi's eyes - black now that Neji had sated his hunger - searched his for a moment. "In time, if that is what you wish. But you would need to feed, an unnatural life fueled by innocent blood is a curse I would force on no one."

Neji laced his trembling fingers through Itachi's , and the coolness of his skin steadied him. "Perhaps it wouldn't be a curse if you had someone to share it with."

Itachi blinked, then shook his head in wonder. "You'e more like Sasuke than even I knew." He kissed him, then stood. "But it's time to get dressed. We mustn't linger."

"Clever of you to make me lay out my clothes," Neji told him, smirking. "Not a good idea to let co-eds run out of your room looking like they just got fucked, is it?"

Itachi's lips twisted in a rueful smile as he buttoned his shirt. "If only it were that simple."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Look a me." His onyx eyes on his pale lavender ones, and Neji felt him touch his mind with a psychic power he scarcely understood. His low voice took on a hypnotic cadence. "Neji, after you close that door, you will forget what we've done here tonight. Forget all that I have revealed to you except our little history lesson. You will go from here knowing only that I've offered you the position of teaching assistant, and that you will return each week at the same time."

Neji felt his heart sink. After the intensity of what they had shared, it seemed impossible that he could cast him out with such casual ease. "I don't understand," he told him. "Why?"

Itachi touched his cheek. "Two reasons: First, you will be free of me this way. Free to choose your own path, unencumbered by the bond between us. I won't let that bond sway your thinking. And second, when we are together, each time will be like the first."

"And if I have made my decision already?" Neji said as he ushered him out to the door.

"Then you'll make it again next week." He planted a firm kiss on his lips, tender, and warm, as though the blood he had drawn from his body warmed his flesh. "Now go."

Neji allowed him to usher him through the door, and as it softly closed behind him, he blinked, staring at it in a moment of confusion. His mind had gone totally blank for a second. What had he just been thinking?

Then his mouth split in a wide grin. He was going to be Professor's Uchiha's new TA! Content with the outcome of the meeting, he hurried down the hall, looking forward to seeing him again next week.


End file.
